Horace Plithiver
|Geschlecht = Weiblich |Familie = |Heimat = Wald von Tyto |Zugehörigkeit = Ga'Hoole |lebend = Die Entführung, Die Wanderschaft, Die Rettung, Die Belagerung, Die Bewährung, Die Feuerprobe, Der Verrat, Die Flucht, Der Zauber, Das Nebelschloss, Die Verbannung, The War of the Ember |erwähnt=A Guide Book to the Great Tree |Film = Die Legende der Wächter |Sprecher= |Synchron=Tatjana Pokorny |Details = Nesthälterin von Soren, Kludd und Eglantine}} Mrs. Plithiver (voller Name: Horace Plithiver) oder Mrs. P., wie sie oft genannt wird, ist eine Blindschlange mit rosafarbenen Schuppen. Sie war Nesthälterin von Soren, Kludd und Eglantine, jedoch flüchtet sie nachdem Kludd Soren vom Baum gestoßen hatte. Als sie Soren wiedertrifft schließt sie sich ihm, Gylfie, Digger und Morgengrau an und reist mit ihnen zum Großen Ga'Hoole-Baum. Dort arbeitet sie wieder als Nesthälterin, serviert den Tee. Charakter :Mrs. Plithiver ist eine Art Großmutter oder Tante. Sie ist wohl erzogen und legt wert auf gute Manieren und Ausdrucksweisen, auch bei ihren Freunden. Jedoch ist meistens sehr sanft, zuversichtlich und liebevoll zu anderen und wird selten wütend, meist dann wenn es wirklich einen guten Grund dafür gibt. Sie gib ihren Freunden meist gute Ratschläge und ist für sie da, wenn es Probleme gibt. Außerdem verachtet sie Schleimpupserwitze. Auftritt in den Büchern ''Die Entführung :Mrs. Plithiver ist Nesthälterin von Noctus und Marella und kümmert um Soren, Kludd und Eglantine. Als sie ahnt das etwas nicht stimmt, spürte sie wie Kludd Soren aus dem Nest schubst. Sie holt zuerst Kludd um Soren zu helfen und als dieser seinem Bruder nicht hilft, versucht sie Hilda, eine befreundete Nesthälterin um Rat zu bitten und die seinen Eltern zu sagen. Kludd droht ihr damit sie aufzufressen, wenn sie dies tut. Sie kann ihm jedoch entkommen. :Soren findet Mrs. Plithiver später in Kuneer unter einem Baumstamm während er jagt. Sie erklärt ihm darauf wie sie hier hergekommen ist. Sie sagt Soren, dass sie gespürt hat, dass etwas nicht mit Kludd gestimmt hat, dies jedoch nie ernst nahm und dass Kludd, schon auf seine Geschwister eifersüchtig war und sie deswegen aus dem Nest geschubst hat. Schließlich begleitet Mrs. Plithiver Soren, Gylfie, Digger und Morgengrau schließlich zum Großen Ga'Hoole-Baum und reist dabei meist auf Sorens Rücken. Die Wanderschaft :Mrs. Plithiver gibt Soren auf der Reise gute Ratschläge u.a. sieht sie zuerst einen Krähenangriff voraus, da sie am Tage weiterfliegen und kümmert sich um Diggers Flügel. Als die Jungeulen, inzwischen bei den den Spiegelseen angekommen, leichtsinnig, faul und eitel werden, da sie von ihrem Spiegelbildern fasziniert sind und dort noch Sommer ist, ist es Mrs. Plithiver, welche sich als einzige nicht ihr Ziel vergessen hat und sich davon abbringen lässt. Sie ist wütend und auf die Vier, da sie sich von den Seen und der Landschaft so trügen lassen und beschließt sie von dort weg zu führen. So hält sie ihnen eine Strafpredigt hält und benutzt sogar Schimpfwörter. Sie fliegt dabei auf Morgengraus Rücken um ihn auf Kurs zu halten und bringt die Jungeulen auch bei einem Sturm dazu weiter zu fliegen, da sie weiter an die Seen denken. :Im Großen Ga'Hoole-Baum angekommen, arbeitet sie wieder als Nesthälterin. Dort serviert sie Soren und seinen Freunden Milchbeerentee. Soren kommt zu ihrem Höhle wenn er Probleme hat und sie ermutigt ihn und gibt ihm Ratschläge. Sie entdeckt auch darauf, ihre Neigung für das Harfe spielen und musizieren. So würde sie gerne in der Harfengilde aufgenommen werden. Soren legt ein gutes Wort für Mrs. Plithiver bei Madame Plonk ein, worauf sie als neue "Ges-Seite" aufgenommen wird. Sie begleitet von nun an Madame Plonk beim Gesang. Die Rettung :Sie kommt zu Soren als er einen schlimmen Albtraum hatte und redet mit ihm. Später tröstet sie Eglantine. Die Belagerung :''Folgt ''Die Bewährung :''Folgt ''Die Feuerprobe :''Folgt ''Der Verrat :''Folgt ''Die Flucht :''Folgt ''Der Zauber :''Folgt ''Das Nebelschloss :''Folgt ''Die Verbannung :''Folgt ''Die Entscheidung :''Folgt ''A Guide Book to the Great Tree :''Folgt Auftritt im Film :Mrs. P. wird als erstes in der Höhle von Soren Familie erwähnt. Später als Soren sie findet entschließt sie sich mit in den großen Baum zu fliegen. Sie fliegt meist in Morgengraus Harfe. Galerie missP2.jpg legende der wächter.jpg|Horace Plithiver und Eglantine en:Horace Plithiver Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Weibliche Charaktere Kategorie:Schlangen Kategorie:Blindschlange Kategorie:Nesthälter Kategorie:Ga'Hoole Kategorie:Die Entführung Charaktere Kategorie:Die Wanderschaft Charaktere Kategorie:Die Rettung Charaktere Kategorie:Die Belagerung Charaktere Kategorie:Die Bewährung Charaktere Kategorie:Die Feuerprobe Charaktere Kategorie:Der Verrat Charaktere Kategorie:Die Flucht Charaktere Kategorie:Der Zauber Charaktere Kategorie:Das Nebelschloss Charaktere Kategorie:Die Verbannung Charaktere Kategorie:Die Entscheidung Charaktere Kategorie:A Guide Book to the Great Tree Charaktere Kategorie:Die Legende der Wächter Charaktere